Leaving You
by darkestangel92
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru mate. Something happens and she runs from him being scared of what his reaction will be. What is it and does she come back
1. Chapter 1

Leaving You

Chapter 1

She'd just finished her meal with Lord Sesshomaru. He gave Rin an order to head to his chambers. She suspected that he would make her a concubine while he looked for a mate, but she was so wrong.

Rin was standing in the middle of the room facing his big bed. Sesshomaru's footsteps could not be heard so she got scared.

He said, "There is no need to be scared of me. I'll always be here to protect you from everything."

She asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Because you are mine."

She mumbled, "My lord."

"It is ok, Rin," said he, "don't be so nervous. It won't hurt too much."

He retracted his claws and gripped her waist. He stroked a hand up and down her side waiting for her to relax. She knew what he expected. She moved her hair from her neck and slanted her head.

He whispered in her ear, "Take a deep breath, Rin."

She inhaled then she felt his teeth puncture her creamy white skin on her neck. His hands were holding her up to keep her from falling. She yelped. It was more than just painful.

She whispered, "My lord, it hurts."

He removed his teeth and lapped at it. When it healed it shaped a crescent moon like on his forehead. It was an honor to be marked by a royal, but it didn't feel like it. She knew that he didn't love her like she loved him. To him she felt he thought she was just a pet to be used and thrown away,

He seductively said, "Rin, remove you're kimono for this Sesshomaru."

Rin said, "But my lord Rin is not beautiful."

Sesshomaru said, "Either you take it off or I will."

She blushed and looked away from him. He took out his claws and shredded her kimono. Without looking at her he placed her on his bed.

Rin tried to cover her up with his sheets. He removed them; his hands touched the side of her breasts as they ran up and down her sides. She took a quick breath in.

He undid his kimono and she pushed it off his shoulders. Sesshomaru licked his mark. He moved her legs apart so he could get comfortable before he entered her.

She could feel his erection on her thigh. A blush covered her face.

He whispered, "You don't have to be so nervous. After the pain you will feel pleasure."

He stroked her face with the back of his hand. She put her head in his hand. The hand moved down her body to between her thighs.

He dipped two fingers in her a little way in trying to make her want it. After trying to get his fingers in deeper she gave up. Rin wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

He finally pushed them as far in as they could. She gasped. Sesshomaru moved his fingers quickly within her taking them out everyone once in a while. He stopped and she wondered why until his head was between her legs.

He smelt her erection and felt how wet she was, but he wanted her to come before they had sex. It was like that a little for him, but not for her. He licked her until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

With one last lick after hearing her moan his name repeatedly she yelled, "My Lord!"

Her sweet nectar poured into his mouth. It tasted like honey. He wanted more of her. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Sesshomaru said, "I'm not done yet."

She said, "I know."

He entered her swiftly, but he did it gently. She took a deep breath and tried to seem strong without yelling. Rin bit her lip to keep the scream from escaping her lips. Instead of yelling tears fell from her eyes. The look in his eyes was apologetic. He was never so passionate.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he began to move.

He said, "So tight and wet."

Rin hit him in the shoulder, but it was like hitting a brick wall without breaking your hand. She gripped his shoulders.

It was funny that she was trying to hold it in. He moved faster and went deeper after he wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned, "My lord."

He growled and went harder. Rin felt like she was in paradise just being with him but having him within her was a whole different feeling.

He said, "Come for me, Rin."

She yelled, "Sesshomaru!!!"

He came within her after a few more thrusts. The look on her face was pure pleasure.

Sesshomaru said, "I am not anywhere near finished with you."

She sighed. He flipped her so she was on her hands and knees. He rammed into her as his demon took over. His teeth yet again buried themselves in her neck. Instead of pain she felt pleasure from it. He being a demon meant he had more strength and agility.

They went a few more times and he had to hold her up in that position after a while. She was spent.

He said, "Amazing."

She said, "I love you."

The words coming from her tongue made Sesshomaru look at her with question. He knew he had feelings for her, but he didn't know what love was. He never felt this way about anyone but Rin.

Rin said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It was wrong of me to say that."

He said, "Shh. Go to sleep."

She felt asleep not being able to look into his eyes wondering what they would tell her. Ever since she was a little girl she always knew how Sesshomaru was feeling even if he hid it from the world. It was impossible to hide it from her except this time. Rin didn't know what she meant to him whether she was just a mate because he needed one or because he loved her. All she could bear him were hanyous. He would treat them like a disease she thought.

Rin hoped that she wasn't pregnant from their sexual activities, but she liked the idea of having the man she loves's kids. When she woke up the next morning he was gone and the bed was cold next to her. There was a note left for her.

Rin,

I have gone away for a little while. I have business to attend to in the south. I will be back in a two weeks. If there is something you need send a messenger.

Your mate, Sesshomaru

She smiled at what he wrote, but she was sad that he wouldn't bring her. Maybe it was unsafe where he was traveling even though there was a treaty between the South and the West.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving You

Chapter 2

Some days with him gone she would practice fighting with the other master she had when Sesshomaru was gone. She wielded swords that Sesshomaru had made for her. Rin knew that no matter what weapon she had she could wield it.

Rin was getting better at things the more that she practiced. Jaken used to teach her things, but she studied on her own now.

Rin went up to the huge library. She read up on demon traditions from scrolls she hadn't red yet. She opened one that Sesshomaru's father's name on it.

Inu Taisho

I have just taken a human as my mate. I've fallen in love with her. My son seems to hate me now. I wish he would understand love. His mother had taught him to have no emotion and so did I until I realized love was important. Maybe one day he'll forgive me and realize that humans aren't a disease or that they're not bad. Love is an emotion that can make you more powerful than is believed.

To whom ever is reading this please reach out to my son and tell him what I am doing is wrong. If you are reading this I might be dead for what the other places call wrong. They may try to kill my yet unborn son. I plan to name him Inuyasha. Tell Sesshomaru that I am sorry and ask him to forgive me. Teach him that I was right and that love doesn't kill people.

End

She said, "He hated his father for doing what he is doing now. Does that mean he doesn't love me?"

She felt a presence and turned around. The spirit that stood behind her was Inu Taisho.

She kneeled before him and said, "Lord Inu Taisho."

He said, "Rise young lady."

Rin said, "I told him I loved him last night and I didn't dare look at his face. I feared that I would see hatred for what I said."

Inu Taisho said, "His mark is on your neck. He needs you as you will need him. That mark can't be taken back. I am sure he loves you or he wouldn't have given you that mark. Are you ningen?"

She said, "Y-yes, Sir."

He said, "He may not know it himself, but he loves you. There is a bright future for you both. I can't tell you because I am only a spirit. Tell him to forgive me. I protected my mate and child. I died fighting for what I thought was right."

Rin said, "I know the story. Inuyasha told me about it."

"You know my son?" asked he.

"I know Inuyasha and his mate," said Rin, "they seem very happy together. You would be proud of him. He saved the whole world or whatever you deem this place."

Rin said, "I can see through Sesshomaru better than anyone else. He tries to hide, but he can't. When he is sad I see it. You taught him to show no emotion and he doesn't. I can just feel what he is feeling."

He asked, "Are you a telepath?"

"No, I don't think so. I just see through him easily. He saved me after I died. Sesshomaru has never told me the reason. He's coming back in a few days." said she, "He said if I need him to send him a messenger. I don't want to interrupt him."

He nodded and said, "I must go. There are more scrolls in my office in the far side of the palace if you'd like to read them. If you ever wish to talk just call my name."

Rin said, "Thank you, Sir," and bowed as he left.

There was a few days left until his return. She stayed in his room. One day she awoke and he was sitting on the bed.

She said happily, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said, "Hi, My Rin."

"Sesshomaru is something wrong?" questioned Rin.

He said, "Everything was fine I was just expecting you to send me a message."

She replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to interrupt whatever business you had to take part in."

He nodded and kissed her. Sesshomaru took off his armor and lay in bed with her. She was resting comfortably in his arms.

He said, "You look ill. Are you all right?"

She said, "I'm fine. What was the meeting about?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Nothing you should worry about."

Rin asked, "Will you have to go back there anytime soon?"

He said, "In a little while."

She said, "Oh."

Sesshomaru asked, "You seem stressed. Is something bothering you?"

Rin said, "I spoke with a relative of yours a few days ago."

"Who was it? I don't smell Inuyasha," asked her mate.

Rin said, "I don't know if I should tell you. It might anger you."

He growled, "Not telling me will make me angry."

She mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was your father."

Sesshomaru said, "My father is dead."

"I know that, but I spoke with his spirit about you," said Rin, "I was reading a scroll that he wrote a few days ago. It said you hated him because he mated with Inuyasha's mother. I thought that you would hate me."

He asked, "What gave you that idea?"

She answered, "Because your mother and father taught you to show no emotion and it made me wonder if I had a purpose her as your mate or a play toy."

Sesshomaru asked, "Did he tell you that I didn't love you?"

Rin replied, "No, quite the opposite. He said that you wouldn't have marked me if you didn't have feelings for me. It scared me after I said I loved you that night because I didn't know what you would think. He wants me to tell you that love gives you more power than you think. It makes you strong not weak. He protected Inuyasha's mother because he loved her and she was his strength as was you. He loved you and even thought you hated him he still wanted to protect you and the others he loved."

He said, "I'm sorry that I made you think that you were just a play thing to me. I told you that you meant so much more than a stupid human to me. You're stronger than any humans I know except for Kagome, but she is a Miko."

She covered her mouth and ran to the bath room. She puked even though she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. He held her hair back so that way she didn't puke in her hair.

Sesshomaru wondered why he didn't smell anything different about her since she was sick. Rin stayed there a few extra minutes just in case.

He said, "Let's go eat some breakfast and I'll have a maid make you some tea to settle your stomach."

Rin said, "Thank you, my lord."

He carried her downstairs and put her in a chair next to him.

He said, "Niko, can you go make Rin some tea; something to settle her stomach."

Niko replied, "Yes, sir."

They waited for Rin's tea before they ate. She had a peach and two pancakes."

Sesshomaru didn't eat too much either. They walked around the garden chatting until he had to get to work.

Rin painted out in the gardens watching the birds fly over the palace. She loved it there. She looked up at the stars at night and watched the sun go down. As she was painting she had the urge to puke again. Sesshomaru's room was right near the gardens. He watched her puke.

He asked, "Rin are you all right?"

She said, "I don't know, but I think I am going to go rest."

Sesshomaru asked, "Do you need me to walk you to our room?"

Rin answered, "No, I'll be all right."

He said, "Maid, come clean this up."

A few days later Sesshomaru was looking at a letter.

He said, "I'm sorry, Rin, but they need me back in the North. Will you be all right?"

She said, "Yeah, I'm going to go to the physician tomorrow."

Sesshomaru said, "All right. I am going to pack and I'll leave. Will you see me off?"

Rin said, "Of course."

She packed for him like she used to and walked him to the palace steps. He gave her a chaste kiss.

She said, "Be careful."

He said, "Nobody dares to fight me."

Rin said, "Bye, Lord Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving You

Chapter 3

The next morning Rin went to the physician like she had promised. He noticed a difference in her smell.

He asked, "What's the problem, Lady Rin?"

"Well, I have been puking for about two weeks. I just thought it was a virus of some sort, but I keep puking. I want to know if there is something really wrong with me," said Rin.

He replied, "Ok. Well, your scent is definitely different than usual. Lay back and I'll check everything."

He asked, "Have you had sexual interactions with anyone in the palace?"

She felt embarrassed and said, "Yes."

He said, "Lady Rin, I've come to the conclusion that there is only one possible thing."

Rin asked, "What tell me what's wrong?"

Satoshi said, "I believe that you're pregnant."

Rin said, "Thank you, Satoshi."

She left the room and went to their bedroom. She started packing a bag that she could carry and put her blades in the holder around her waist.

Rin said, "Inu Taisho."

He appeared in front of her and said, "Hello, Rin. You called me."

She paced back and forth and said, "I don't know what to do right now. He'll hate me forever."

"Rin, relax. Tell me what is wrong," said Inu Taisho.

Rin asked, "Did you know I was pregnant? Is that why you said that future thing?"

He said, "Yes, but what do you need me to do?"

She asked, "Is there anywhere that I can go without him finding me?"

Inu Taisho replied, "Once he hears that you are gone he'll send people out to find you and he'll come after you too. There is no way you'll be able to hide. You can try and run, but I don't believe leaving will help."

She cried, "He'll want it killed."

He said, "Rin, listen to me. He chose you as his mate and he knew eventually you would get pregnant. Do you really think he would kill his own child?"

"Yes, I do. He hates hanyous and you know it. He hates his brother. Well, he doesn't hate him much anymore," said Rin, "I have to leave before someone notices."

"You're not going to get very far," said he.

She replied, "Just tell me how long this pregnancy lasts?"

Inu Taisho said, "About half the time of a human pregnancy."

Rin said, "That makes me about a month and a half. How could he not smell it?"

"He wasn't looking for that smell, but he should've smelt it," said he.

She said, "I can't believe this is happening. Oh my god. Thanks, Inu Taisho. Promise you won't tell him if he calls on you."

Inu Taisho said, "I won't, but Rin be careful."

She nodded and waved by. She got outside and said, "Ah-Un."

He flew to her and she said, "We have to get out of here now. Take me somewhere far from here to a small village."

Ah-Un flew fast and disappeared into the clouds. They arrived at a destination she hadn't seen in years. It was her village."

She said, "Thanks, Ah-Un. Go back and wait 'til I call on you again."

Two weeks passed and Sesshomaru arrived home expecting Rin to be waiting for him. She wasn't there so he checked the gardens.

He yelled, "Jaken."

The little toad came running and said, "Yes, my lord."

He asked, "Where is Lady Rin?"

Jaken said, "I haven't seen her in two weeks. I figured that she went to visit your brother."

Sesshomaru ran there. Within two days time he was in the village. He went to where their hut was.

He yelled, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha said, "Quiet down my baby is sleeping. What do you need?"

Sesshomaru asked, "Has Rin been here?"

"No, I haven't seen her since the last time you brought her here," replied Inuyasha, "why?"

He said, "I can't find her. She's been gone since I left to the north for a meeting."

Inuyasha asked, "Wouldn't she send you a message if she was going somewhere?"

Sesshomaru said, "Yes, mutt, but I need to find her."

He said, "You mated with her didn't you?"

Lord Sesshomaru said, "That is none of your concern."

"Search for her scent then," said Inuyasha, "you've lived with her for years. You should know her scent."

He said, "I just thought the first place she would've gone was here."

Kagome said, "She hasn't been here. Will you stay for a while?"

He replied, "No, I have to keep looking."

Rin had always wanted to go to the east so he went to check the villages there. Rin was at her home village with ningens. She felt lost without her mate, but she couldn't let him find out about the baby.

The town people knew she was the mate of the lord of the west by the mark on her neck. They were scared something would happen to the village. She gathered food for herself and on her way back a few days after arriving she heard a woman say, "The lord of the west is in the east right now."

She whispered, "He must be about a week or two away."

She packed up and called, "Ah-Un."

She waited a few hours and they landed right before her.

Rin said, "We have to go. Let's head to the south this time."

They arrived in a village where she didn't know where she was. She traveled to the nations, but she'd never stopped here. She was glad. She noticed a soldier with the symbol of the west on his armor.

He called out, "Rin."

Rin said, "Hi, Kuo."

Kuo said, "I am leaving soon to go back to the west. Will you join me? Did you know Sesshomaru has been looking all over for you?"

She said, "I know and I am trying to hide from him."

He asked, "What happened?"

Rin replied, "Nothing, but I have to go."

The mark on her shoulder started to burn. She grabbed it and screamed. The pain was getting worse. Rin sat at the base of the tree until the pain started disappearing. Sesshomaru was angry and it was making the mark burn.

Sesshomaru returned to the west and a few days later he got a message.

My lord, I've found Rin. She keeps crying that her mark is burning. She's in the south in a village with me. It is close to the middle province. You better come quickly. Rin might run again.

Kuo

Sesshomaru growled. He took off. When Rin groggily saw Kuo write the letter. She snuck out and started running for Inuyasha's village.

She made it in a few days. Right now she was about 2 and half months. Kagome saw her at the river nearby their hut.

Kagome said, "Rin?"

Rin said, "Hey, Kagome."

Kagome said, "Sesshomaru has been looking everywhere for you. Why are you hiding from him?"

Rin was so tired from running that she passed out. Kagome noticed what was wrong.

Kagome said, "Inuyasha, come carry Rin inside."

Inuyasha came over and asked, "Are we going to send a message to Sesshomaru?"

Kagome said, "We'll see when she wakes up."

She slept for about a week. She'd been running forever it seemed.

Rin asked, "How long have I been out?"

Kagome said, "About a week."

Inuyasha asked, "Why do you think running is going to help?"

Rin said, "Because if he finds out he'll want me to kill it."

"You don't know that. You've brought out the best in Sesshomaru. He loves you, Rin. He wouldn't do anything that would harm you," said Kagome, "he's been worried sick. He came here and when he found out that you weren't here he took right off. He probably barely even stopped."

Inuyasha laughed, "Has him mark been burning?"

Kagome said, "Don't be an ass, Inuyasha."

Rin said, "Please don't send him a message. He'll be so mad at me."

"He'll be mad either way whether you go to him or if he comes to you," said Inuyasha.

Kagome said, "You know how angry he can get. You know him better than anyone else."

She said, "Can I stay here for a while?"

Kagome said, "You're welcome here for as long as you want."

Rin asked, "Do you have any peaches?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha, go get her some peaches from the village."

He sighed and said, "Fine, wench."


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving You

Chapter 4

Rin didn't want to be a burden so she went out to get her own stuff from the woods. Kagome told her to take it easy a little.

Rin stopped putting so much pressure on herself. She was expecting Inuyasha to send a message to his brother. She went out to relax in the river.

Kagome and Rin talked about how it hard it must be to have kids because Kagome already had two children. Inuyasha would complain about how annoying Kagome was.

Rin was really missing Sesshomaru, but she was scared. She relaxed in the water and imagines what her baby would look like if he or she would be a mix of her and him or look like one of them.

She could just imagine the look upon Sesshomaru's face when he found her. It would be terrifying.

Rin had thought about whether or not she was right if he wanted their son or daughter to die or to live. She hoped if he found her that he wouldn't wish it dead. It would break her heart.

Rin had been with them for a month and a half, but she had her own hut. The village people didn't bother her too much. Kagome would give her stuff to take for the baby. It didn't always taste good.

One day Rin decided she would leave. While they were with their daughter she took off. She knew it wasn't safe, but she had to go back to him. After a while she stopped to set up and go to sleep. She got up early in the morning and walked towards the palace. She could almost smell the palace grounds.

She felt a terrible pain and she had to sit down. It kept going through her like lightning.

She screamed, "Sesshomaru! Ahh, Sesshomaru!"

He heard her voice, but in a scream. He thought he was imagining it until he smelt her too. The smell was mixed with another scent and blood.

She screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He followed her screams. She had felt the pains a little while before she reached the palace. It didn't hurt as much. She was tired from walking.

He said, "Rin, oh my god."

Rin said, "Sesshomaru, Ahh, I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru said, "Don't worry it is going to be ok."

She said, "I can't do it."

He said, "Yes, you can. Be the strong Rin that I know and love."

He picked her up and ran inside to the bed. He called in the Satoshi.

Satoshi said, "She's losing blood fast. If she dies so does the baby. Rin needs blood."

Sesshomaru said, "Give her mine. Get her to drink your blood then."

He cut his wrist with his fang. He put his wrist towards Rin.

She said, "No."

He said, "Rin, if you don't get more blood you and that baby are going to die."

She grabbed his arm and drank some of his blood. It made her feel stronger.

She screamed, "Sesshomaru, it hurts."

He said, "I know, but you can do this."

Rin said, "I can't do it."

"You have to," said Sesshomaru, "I love you."

Satoshi said, "When the next contraction hits Rin push as hard as you can."

She yelled from the pain and pushed as hard as she could.

He said, "A few more, Rin."

Five more pushes and she heard a baby cry. She started crying. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and said, "You did it."

Satoshi said, "It appears you have a healthy baby boy."

Rin said, "Ahh."

Sesshomaru asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Satoshi looked and said, "It appears that there is another baby."

He asked, "Rin, you're going to have to do it one more time."

She started crying when she felt more pain. This felt worse than the first time. She kept pushing. It took two hours to get this one out. She passed out.

Sesshomaru asked, "Is she okay?"

Satoshi said, "She is just tired. She will wake up in a few hours. Right now you have a little baby boy and a baby girl."

He had one in his right arm and one in his left. Sesshomaru sat in a chair next to his bed. It had blood on it from before when she was bleeding out. Rin awoke.

Sesshomaru said, "You had a baby girl and a baby boy."

Rin said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hear you say that you wanted to kill them. When I saw Kuo writing that letter I took off for Inuyasha's village. I knew that would be the first place you looked so I didn't go there."

Satoshi walked back in and said, "I have to take her vital signs."

He did and said, "All of them are fine. How are you feeling, Rin?"

She said, "Like I just had two babies."

Satoshi said, "Be glad you weren't in labor for 24 hours like Inuyasha's mom."

Inu Taisho popped in and said, "I told you he wouldn't want them dead."

Rin said, "I didn't call you."

He said, "I wanted to see my grand kids. Wow I sound so old."

Sesshomaru said, "Father, you're an old dog."

Rin laughed and said, "I'm so tired."

Sesshomaru said, "Too tired to name your own kids?"

Rin asked, "You didn't name them?"

He said, "I thought you should. You almost died delivering them."

She said, "Aren't our own kids?"

Rin asked, "You didn't name them?"

He said, "I thought you should. You almost died delivering them."

She said, "Aren't you so sweet?"

"I try to be with you," said Sesshomaru.

She kissed him and said, "Katsuo and Keiko."

He said, "All right."

Satoshi said, 'You might want to feed them."

Sesshomaru said, "They're my kids. They can last longer without being fed."

Rin said, "Shut up. You're such an ass sometimes. They're beautiful aren't they?"

He said, "I know and yes. Just feed them."

She was really embarrassed. Rin knew how to do it. Satoshi left the room just leaving them in there.

She opened her kimono slightly and fed them. Sesshomaru was so jealous.

Rin said, "Stop being so jealous."

Sesshomaru said, "You've deprived me of my mate for four months. I would say that gives me right. How long were you going to keep them from me?"

She said, "I don't know. As long as I could, but I wasn't going to keep running after having them although I thought it was only Keiko."

He said, "All right."

Satoshi said, 'You might want to feed them."

Sesshomaru said, "They're my kids. They can last longer without being fed."

Rin said, "Shut up. You're such an ass sometimes. They're beautiful aren't they?"

He said, "I know and yes. Just feed them."

She was really embarrassed. Rin knew how to do it. Satoshi left the room just leaving them in there.

She opened her kimono slightly and fed them. Sesshomaru was so jealous.

Rin said, "Stop being so jealous."

Sesshomaru said, "You've deprived me of my mate for four months. I would say that gives me right. How long were you going to keep them from me?"

She said, "I don't know. As long as I could, but I wasn't going to keep running after having them although I thought it was only going to be one. The thought of killing them while my babies were growing inside me would have eaten me up inside."

He said, "I do anything to keep you happy and if that meant you wanted to have them I would've let you. They have my blood running through their veins. They may be hanyous, but I will love them. I am not as much a bastard to kill them and let you slip away."

She said, "I came back because I thought it was good for you to know that you had a child, but I wasn't thinking about the dangers of walking all the way here by myself four months pregnant almost to the end of it."

Sesshomaru said, "You almost died, Rin. That was completely reckless."

Rin said, "I know that. I said I was sorry."

"I don't know what I would have done had I lost you and my children. I would never replace you, could never replace you," said he.

Rin said, "I won't leave you again."

Sesshomaru said, "Or take my kids away from me?"

She said, "I won't leave or take them away from you."


End file.
